


Rock Your Body Til Canada Day

by Dreamer_girl11



Series: Martasha oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Canada, Established Relationship, F/F, Martasha, Robin Sparkles - Freeform, blackhill - Freeform, maria hill is Canadian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_girl11/pseuds/Dreamer_girl11
Summary: Maria is sad that she is stuck working on Canada Day.  Natasha helps.





	Rock Your Body Til Canada Day

Rock your body til Canada Day 

How extravagant it was that Maria fucking Hill had to work on Canada Day, the birthday of her homeland. Maria loved Canada and is so proud to call herself a Canadian. But on the one day that allows her to celebrate that she is stuck on a fucking helicarrier with a whole bunch of imbeciles. Every year Maria Hill puts her duties of deputy director aside for the long weekend and travels up to Vancouver to celebrate with some distant family that she never sees. On this special year of Canada 150 fucking Nick Fury himself positions commander Hill on the helicarrier to babysit the most idiotic junior agents ever. 

Maria Hill is currently scrolling through irrelevant intel that some low level agents have gathered while also watching over some fresh agents sparring and training in the gym. Could her day get any worse, yes it can. To add to that Maria has been separated from her long time girlfriend Natasha who had some “very important avenger work” to do and to add to everything no one else on this ship is higher than clearance level 7. The helicarrier was a total circus (no offence Barton). Hill sighed as she saw out of the corner of her eye a group of dimwits fooling around on the sparring mats. Next thing you know Commander Hill is on that very same mat sparring every single one of them and totally destroying them and there egos without breaking a sweat. Apparently none of these low lives know who the fuck she is or how she is second in command here. 

For the next few hours Maria is watching over the sky deck from Fury’s spot. It is close to dusk where they are hovering and Hill starts to order people to get the ship ready for the night. That's when she sees it from a distance, on ground level. The fireworks going off, this causes a frown from Maria and she looks down at her panel to avoid looking out at the Canada Day festivities. When she looks up again the helicarrier is way closer to shore and Maria almost loses her shit thinking, ‘which nincompoop is steering this ship’. That's when she sees more fireworks, and a cloud message reading Happy Canada Day! The weird thing is that the writing is facing her and not the civilians on the ground. 

“HAPPY CANADA DAY HILL!” A group shouts from behind her. Maria turns around and behind her is Tony Stark in a red and white iron man suit with his reactor in the shape of a maple leaf, Steve Rogers in a alternative captain Canada suit, other close friends of Maria in Canada gear such as Coulson, Carter, Simmons, Jane, the other avengers and last but not least her stunning girlfriend wearing a Canadian hockey jersey, white shorts, a Canadian flag cape and lil maple leaves painted on her cheeks. Maria was in awe and everyone cheered and laughed. One by one everyone greeted her by wishing her a Happy Canada Day, even Steve thanked for her service to America and the rest of the world. Once every one had talked to her chatting and dancing was brought to the sky deck, including hit songs from some Canadian artists, and also traditional and stereotypical Canadian food was being served. Natasha came up to Maria and greeted her with a kiss. 

“Was this the very important avenger work?” Maria asked coyly.  
Natasha hummed in response and said, “I thought I would bring some Canada to you on this very important holiday”  
“Well thank you very much love bug I really love it and I really love you for organizing It” Maria said quietly into Natasha’s ear after kissing her on her cheek. Love bug was a pet name that Maria only used for Natasha on occasions where she was giving her super romantic, over the top gestures. And Maria thought it was funny because she is known as Black Widow, the super deadly, super sly, super spy. 

After the party wound down any everything was cleaned up Maria and Natasha went down to Maria’s quarters which was barely more luxurious then the standard helicarrier quarters. Maria jumped onto the queen size bed and laughed at the big gesture Natasha threw together for her. 

“This is not at all how I thought this day was going end” Maria said while propping herself up on her elbows. 

“Oh honey, this night is not over yet…” Natasha smirks as she slowly takes off the hockey jersey to reveal a Canada flag bikini. 

“Aw babe, you are the cutest but also the hottest thing I have ever seen. Come here and I can show you how a Canadian does it” Maria said seductively while pulling Natasha by the belt loops to join her on the bed. Maria straddles Natasha and hungrily kisses Natasha while undressing her. Most nights Natasha tops but tonight she lets Maria top because this is all part of her gift and she knows how badly Maria wants it. 

Early in the morning, the sun shines brightly through the window and Maria stirs in bed. Maria turns to face her girlfriend and gives her a peck on the lips. Natasha smiles and licks her lips. 

“Best Canada Day yet” Maria whispers and there continue to cuddle til late in the afternoon.


End file.
